The Story about Celab and his best friend
by iSasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke was a hot celebrity his best friend Sakura a.k.a Asistant and make up artist. He has a movie to shoot and seem so Karin got the main female role. but will she give up her role? SasuSaku Sasuke and Sakura Karin Bashing! modern day Naruto
1. the star and his best friend and

iSasuSaku: hey'll I know I am suppose to update rich and skater, but I can't help it… I realized that I really have to write this story before I forgets it and emm I will only update the rest of the story after Chinese new year meaning either next week or the week after. Do any of you know why I wanna write this story? Ok I just realize that every single celebrity have a make up artist or even his assistant and went the artist put blush and all their face are so close or some sort… why don't the celebrities ever date a make up artist or his assistant… now history is change by me right here right now…. Enjoy….

Sasusaku-4ever

Sasuke has just arrive at the set as he heard his assistant (a.k.a his best friend) shouted at him.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, you better sit down and I will apply you're make up. It's bad enough that you woke up late."

"Hn. Sakura you, yourself knew that I don't want to be here."

"you do want to make your parents proud right?" Sakura said while applying his lipstick (not those kind lady uses lighter a lot lighter.)

"hn"

"Well stop complaining and do your work mister superstar uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn" he knew Sakura is right but his uchiha pride always got in the way.

"Sasuke-sama. 5 minutes."

Sasuke sigh as he stood up from his seat when sakura finish applying his make up.

"Sasuke-kun Ganbatte!" Sakura smiled with her right hand as a punch sign leaning at her shoulder.

"hn" Sasuke smiled. He never smiled except in front of Naruto or sakura.

Sasusaku-4ever

As Sasuke made his way to the set. He is shooting a film about a boy in love with a girl but the girl hates him because he treat girls like trash and all. But in the end, they will fall in love through songs and you get the idea. But poor poor Sasuke have to play that part. And Bitchy Karin plays the beautiful girl. (X_X)

"Ohhhh Sasuke-kun over here" Karin….being Karin called

Sasuke ignored her as he made his way to the manager.

"Kakashi."

"Ah Sasuke you are here. We are going to do a full dress rehearsal right now."

Meanwhile with the bitch…..

"Why does he always hang out with that bitch?"

"I am not sure Karin-sama but I will try to find out more for you" Her make up artist said while she apply some blush

"Well you better because if you do, you will get invited to my wedding with Sasuke-kun." Karin said dreamily. (if you are even gonna be alive after this whole thing)

"ok action!" the director concentrate as he watch the actors every single move.

"Nanami-chan please just give me a chance" as Sasuke tried to look very desperate

"I am sorry but…." Karin forgot her line as she blushed very hard :ne Sasuke-kun do you mean that?"

"CUT!! I knew it Karin is not film material hell she can't even sing." The director complained "why did we choose her again?"

"Maybe cause she gave you a lot of money and all…." His assistant trailed off "are you saying I am a selfish asshole and all" the director challenge

"a little."

"ok I will show you who is a selfish asshole."

"Karin!!! Come here." Karin walk over to the director

"you are fired." He said calmly

"WHAT!!! I said I want this part no matter what and I will get it anyway where are you gonna find an actress as talented and beautiful as me at this kind of time?"

"Well i can handle that in just one blink."

"alright, lets see you can pick an actress right here, right now."

"Sure." The director might seem calm but he was freaking out inside.

"Emmmmmm….." He looked around the studio. Then something pink caught his eye. He saw Sakura talking with Sasuke as she laughed.

"YOU!!!" he shouted at Sakura

"emm me?" sakura asked questionly

"HER!?!" Karin Yelled… I mean asked

"Yes she is perfect. Come over here darling" Sakura walked over to the director

"she has the body, she has the smile, she won't drool like you, she has the talent…. SHE IS PERFECT!!!"

"How do you know if she is perfect when you didn't know any of her talents?"

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Good do you play any instrument?"

"well quite a lot actually…"

"perfect now I want you to get an instrument and play for the whole studio."

"But…"

"no buts."

"ok then"

'No one has ever heard me sing, not even Sasuke-kun.'

**Well maybe it's time you did**

'right the time is now sooner or later it's gonna happened'

Sakura walked around the studio as she finally found a guitar. An acoustic guitar to be exact.

"I guess this will do."

"good now if you could just sit at my chair and play the guitar.

"ok" after she sat down.

"you were saying Karin?"


	2. meeting someone unexpected

iSasuSaku: hey'll what's up XD ok I have been a little busy because of cosplaying 3 check out my deviantart gallery for the pictures ^^ those who have deviantart members, PLEASE tell me what you think TTOTT

anyways, on with the reviews XD

twilightkps1: I will XD

KinkyK and JazzyJ: O_O kk ^^ sorry I updated it late ^^ update your stories too XD i'm waiting XD

CherryBlossom555: yes ma'm ^^ *salutes*

innocent blusher: no offence taken ^^ don't worry ^O^ as a matter effect, I wil take that as a feedback and I will try to improve my grammer 3 maybe cause I type to fast XD ok thankies *hugs* XD

xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx: yes yes I will make a long chapter too XD

SASUKARI SUX SASUSAKU 4 LYFE..: of course XD

Saya-chan: ok ^^

MiaIV: of course XD

And now on with the story XD

Sasusaku-4ever

Sakura took a deep breath and strum the guitar… everyone is waiting eagerly including Sasuke.

His the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me whishin' on a whishin' star

His the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do….

Sakura stop her singing and look at everyone's face….. their face was… well gaping at her the largest move open is of course Karin

"she….is….. PERFECT!!!!!" the director shouted causing the whole studio to wake up from gawking at the poor girl….

"she's good big deal… I bet I am better" boasted none other than Karin

"hell you can't even produce a note correctly" the director said

"hmp, so what, I am still getting the part"

"GOD!! Why are you so presistant?"

"because Sasuke loves me and that's what keeps me going and I listen to him all the time right honey?"

"give the part to sakura and then you can jump down a building"

"what sasuke-kun, that will kill me" *gives puppy doll eyes* the eyes are so cute that makes any guy falls for her……………….. NOT as a matter effect, it's disgusting. Sasuke wanna gag right there and then but his pride would not let him to. Sakura then came up and stood beside Sasuke.

"if you keep having what you want, then you will become a spoiled brat in society and you won't be able to do anything great by then….." Sakura spoke nicely

"WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ME A LECTURE!! DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT!!" Karin yelled at her.

Sakura shocked just look down on her converse. Sasuke shocked at what Karin did and yelled at her.

"And who are you to yell at her?" his voice dripping with venom and his eyes glaring at the glasses girl. While he puts his arm around Sakura's shoulder comforting her.

"WHAT!! But Sasu-"

"Speak my name again and you won't get to see daylight."

"Then how do I address you or how do I talk to you and everything on our marriage and when we are wedded?"

"still in your dreamland? wake up and smell the morning air." And with that, he hold on to sakura as they made their way back to the dressing room.

"WAIT!" no it's not Karin it's the director…

"?!"

"so what do you say miss haruno? Do you think you can do the part."

"yes she will" Sasuke answered for her

The director then nod and skip his way back to his seat happily

"why did you do that for? I did not say I want that part ." sakura argued with Sasuke

"hn there is no way am I acting with some fangirl."

"O.o"

"anyways, let me go change then we can hang out"

"sure"

As then, Sasuke went in to his dressing room and change.

Sakura waited outside, when Kakashi came up to her.

"yo"

"Kakashi-sensei ^^"

"you are gonna be famous after this role ^/"

"O.o what are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that you need a manager."

"why don't you be my manager sensei?"

"hahaha stop calling me sensei, I am not your sensei anymore you are a grown girl now ^^ and yes I will be your manager it's an honor"

"thank you kakashi-sensei" as she hug her ex-teacher

"I sai-"

"I know, but I can't help it ^^"

"alright"

At this time, sakura release her teacher and Sasuke came out of the dressing room and the two went out of the studio to one of the local shopping mall in town. Sasuke have to wear sunglasses to not stand out in the crowd. He is also voted one of the sexiest men on earth.

"ne, where should we go first?"

"hn, depends on you"

"hmm… I know, let's go to the cd shop first then we head to starbucks XD!!!"

"hn" Sasuke smirks at sakura's antics

As then, the coupl- I mean the couple to be, head to the CD shop.

Sakura and Sasuke began looking for albums. They bought a few cds…. Of course Sasuke paid them. then they, more like sakura dragged Sasuke to starbucks.

"hm I will have th-" Sakura was cut off by the waitress serving them

"why hello cutie what's your name?" she did not know it's Sasuke… usually, they see guys throught the jaw or the face shape of a guy (sasuke's wearing sunglasses)

"hn"

"hmmmmm cool type just my type of guy"

"emm excuse me miss but we would like to order?

"it looks more like **you** are the one doing all the talking now shut up and let me have some private time with my future boyfriend"

Sakura's eyebrows began to twitch

'_what is wrong with today *twitch twitch* how come girls keep flirting with Sasuke *twitch*_

_**You want me to deal with them?**_

'_NO!! you will cause a big mess and a lot of unwanted attention"_

"I am sorry miss but please, I am here to order"

"order a man-whore?"

Sakura's vein pop out one by one trying to tolerate the insult

"excuse me miss, that is not a very good service I am trying to be nice"

"it would be nice if you stop bothering this guy and leave me and him to a happy ending" the waitress snorted

"LOOK!!! I AM HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME NOT BE INSULTED BY SOME WHORE WAITRESS WHOM SHE THINKS SHE IS EVERYTHING-" she was cut off by Sasuke

"say one more word insulting to my friend, I will make sure you regret it"

"HMP!' the waitress then walked away

"I am so sorry, about her attitude. She always like that let me apologize to you for her. Now, may I take your order?"

Sakura gasped she know this guy!! And so does Sasuke… I think…..

A/N done XD I am not having the mood to write but I promise you I will update so here it is XD sorry for the short chapters….


End file.
